


retribution art

by theAsh0



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: joined in with the big bang thing as an artist.did this for the wonderful scarlet raven's retribution





	retribution art

 

fic link

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026542/chapters/40031673>

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's just nipples.. the female ones and the males. I guess male nipples could be mature bc they have no function outta the bedroom. but apparently I'm wrong and it's the girl nipples that need to censensored. even though they're literally meant for ages 0+.. but hey what do I know right?


End file.
